vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
John Lennon (The Yellow Submarine)
Summary John Lennon is one of the four musicians from a band know as The Beatles. After a special land known as Pepperland was taken over, John Lennon and his friends were asked to come help set them free from The Blue Meanies rule. They set off in a special ship, The Yellow Submarine, traveling through many dimensions, before finally getting to Pepperland, and helping set them free. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 3-A, Possibly Low 2-C Name: John Lennon Origin: The Yellow Submarine Movie Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Singer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation (Teleports around several times while fighting with the meanies), Duplication (Up to 11 times), Immersion, Body Control (Can fit their bodies in places they shouldn’t be capable of fitting in), Broadway Force, Empathic Manipulation (Despite despising music and having an extremely negative attitude, John singing caused him to grow positive, upbeat, and enjoying music), Explosion Manipulation with Fireworks, Vehicular Mastery (Quickly figures out how to pilot and control The Yellow Submarine), Creation (Can create physical giant words simply by singing and use them as ways of attack or defense), Danmaku via singing (Singing has filled up the entire screen with words both defensive and offensive), Stealth Mastery (Managed to sneak around a heavily guarded area without being spotted), Toon Force, Reconstruction (By singing, he can fix something back to its original state), Size Manipulation (Can shrink and grow), Resistance to Age Manipulation (After singing some, they managed to undo and stop the effects of their aging), Paralysis Inducement (Can touch and interact with the items that leaves others frozen, Can reverse the effects on others by singing as well) | All previous abilities and Dimensional Travel, Flight, Time Travel (Can fly through time), Size Manipulation (Has shown to hide behind things much smaller than itself and still stay entirely concealed), Summoning (It summoned a group of several soldiers on horses) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can damage the Meanies who are comparable to him, Can damage the giant men who can take several hits from their own guns and survived, Their guns are capable of vaporizing other Meanies, who are relatively close to a humans size, Stronger than the dogs who ran into a piano hard enough to break it apart, Scales to Ringo, who stopped a full speeding Locomotive train) | At least Universe level, Possibly Universe level+ (Fought back for a small amount of time with a creature who sucked up and ate all of the Sea of Monsters dimension, leaving nothing be a blank void of nothingness, As well eating itself right after) Speed: Immeasurable (Can pilot The Yellow Submarine which cannot pilot through The Sea of Time, A literal Timeline, Moved around in Nowhere land, which is an empty void of nothingness, Comparable to Ringo) | Immeasurable (Can move through The Sea of Time, which is a literal timeline, Can move in Nowhere land, an empty void of nothingess) Lifting Strength: Class K (Scales to Ringo) | At least Class K Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least Universal, Possibly Universal+ Durability: Small Building level (Survived a car crash which caused a large explosion off screen and implied destroyed the car, Comparable to George, who took a shock from The Yellow Submarines engine, Took a hit that was hard enough to send him hundreds of meters away and wasn’t really hurt, Took several explosion happening right on him and was fine) | At least Universe level, Possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to its attack potency, Survived being sucked in by a creature who managed to suck up all of The Sea of Monsters, Survived it’s sucking attack which ended up destroying itself and everything inside, except for the submarine) Stamina: High (Traveled across multiple dimensions, outran dogs and dozens of meanies for several minutes straight while carrying large instruments) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with Fireworks, Tens of meters with creation | Tens of meters Standard Equipment: The Yellow Submarine, Fireworks Intelligence: Likely Above Average (Is a skilled musician, and managed to outsmart The Blue Meanie and his large army of minions many times, Figured our how to pilot the Yellow Submarine within a few minutes, seems to hold extensive knowledge on Einstein‘s theories, and is portrayed to be intelligent) Weaknesses: As he pilots The Yellow Submarine through time, he will age along with it, However, this changes after him singing Key: John Lennon | The Yellow Submarine Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:The Yellow Submarine Category:Adults Category:Musicians Category:Music Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Creation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Summoners Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Size Users Category:Performers Category:Flight Users Category:Pilots Category:Vehicle Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 3 Category:The Beatles